


Anger and Adrenaline

by casualbouquetcycle



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Adrenaline, Anger, Feelings Realization, Fighting Kink, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbouquetcycle/pseuds/casualbouquetcycle
Summary: Shizuo sees an angry Izaya and for the first time realizes that he’s as much of an adrenaline junkie as Izaya.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Anger and Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> A headcanon, though it's still a bit raw!

All flashing eyes, icy fury, so different from his own, precise control, wielded like a surgeon handles his scalpel. This Izaya is a demon and he never looked more beautiful. Shizuo always saw Izaya as a flea, a petty little annoyance, fast and biting but never dangerous, never deadly.

Now he looks at this demon and understands. Understands why and how Izaya is feared, how _he_ stands on top of the underworld, no matter what anyone else thinks. He sees this demon and doesn’t know if he could defeat him if that fury were directed at him. All his instincts scream at him that this _monster_ will ruin him, not with knives and cuts but rip into every single weakness he has and tear him down.

He feels the urge to get his brother out of Japan. So _this_ is how others feel like when he gets angry.

“Fuck.”

He feels a thrill, wants Izaya to turn and look at him, wants to chase, wants to fight, wants him to _only look at him_ \- ahhh is this what Izaya feels like when he chases him?

Shizuo for the first time stands on the other side and sees what others see, feels what others feel, what Izaya feels when he looks at him and for the first time feels _danger and thrill_ and he _loves_ it.

He wants this special feeling all to himself, wants Izaya’s attention and focus on _him_ , not anyone else, who wouldn’t appreciate it anyway, couldn’t possibly see this _fucking piece of beauty_ that is a furious Izaya. After all, how many people can see the beauty of a thunderstorm?

He can’t stop himself from walking closer. Can’t stop himself from reaching out, grabbing Izaya’s shoulder and pressing a kiss against his mouth.

Izaya stares at him wide eyed and speechless for once in his life, before his eyes narrow.

“Shizu-chan, are you drunk?” Drunk? Yeah maybe. Maybe he really is drunk, but how can he not be when he’s feeling such a thrill? 

He grins “Yeah, I am.” He leans in for another kiss, because, damn, if it didn’t feel great! He has Izaya right here, after years of trying, he finally got his hands on this beautiful furious annoying flea and it feels great! It’s the most content he’s ever been!

Mostly because Izaya, after blinking once, twice at his blunt reply, has this look in his eyes, the one he gets when he sees something really interesting or when he’s about to start another chase. And then he’s grabbing his collar and tugs him down for that second kiss.

Shizuo is not sure how exactly they end up at Izaya’s apartment or in his bed but he’s not complaining. He’s got better things to do anyway.

Shizuo tucking his face into the crook of Izaya’s neck and just hugging tightly because he’s really happy and up high on could seven~

Wants to touch and kiss everywhere and strangely the next morning it stays and he’s still damn content.

He keeps Izaya in bed just a bit longer so he can keep hugging him.

Izaya is an early bird and a bit grumpy because of that but the sex was good and Shizuo is so warm~. So when he asks at breakfast why Shizuo suddenly got drunk like that he says:

“I got drunk on you. You looked like a demon from hell yesterday. Damn beautiful.” (Shizuo is even blunter when it’s early and he’s tired.) Izaya chokes on his coffee.

And Izaya is actually flattered? Shizuo is complimenting him on his temper and fury? Calling him a demon? Like damn!

Shizuo actually thinks he’s beautiful when he’s furious, when he’s ruthless, when he’s fighting, he’s not looking down on him or treating him as less, being physically weaker or morally worse or shit.

Izaya is happy, this is something he can work with, he can still play with his unpredictable monster and have his chases without the worry of dying if last night was anything to go by~

Shizuo on the other hand gets a whole new appreciation for their chases and motivation for catching the flea~ and he’s getting peace out of it, like damn! He’s with Izaya and he’s never been more peaceful than this morning~

In a way he understands Izaya better than before, can see why he shows up every single day for years just to get a chase, in the back of his mind he wonders if maybe next time he should just go see Izaya when he’s too pissed at work, then he realises that he’s actually already doing that.

He stops short to wonder what the hell he’s been doing for all this time that he didn’t realise he always runs to Izaya when he needs – something. Venting, relief, peace of mind it’s honestly baffling.


End file.
